Fans
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Hay una delicada linea que divide al fanatismo de la locura...y nosotras las cruzamos solo por verlos a ellos todo empieza en un día normal un día como otros pero lo que no contaban era que "alguien" se escapo del loquero y las encargas de cuidarlas van a buscarla pero al ver lo que "ella" hizo se unen así comienza:una persecución a muerte,tres fanáticas locas,tres chicas celosas..


**Bloss: Hola!Estoy conun nuevo One-shot y está vez no lo hice sola me acompaño **

**Dickory5: Yo! **

**B/D: Este One-shot va dedicado a estrellita97 espero que te guste y también a todas las Fans de los Rrb :3 **

**Bloss: Sin más preámbulos aquí esta el One-sho**

**Dickory5: Los personajes principales no nos pertenecen, solo los secundarios y la trama XP**

**Bloss: Interpretado por Dickory5 aquí presente ^^, estrellita97 (aunque ella no lo sabía XD) y yo! **

* * *

Era un día donde los pájaros cantaban, volaban sillas por aquí por allá, los carros no dejaban de sonar sus alarmas, los pequeños se la pasaban persiguiendo con un palo a los padres, los adolescente cansados de que los profesores le pusieran tareas, exámenes, etc los perseguían con antorchas, y con escobas..en fin un día normal como otros...en las calles se veía a tres hermosos chicos pasando...

-Estoy aburrido-dijo un chico de cabellos negro azabache, ojos verdes oscuro, tenía un suerte muy pegado al cuerpo viendo lo fornido que era, un pantalón un poco holgado, unas convers negras con manchas verdes

-Tu crees que yo no-dijo con fastidio un chico de cabellos rubio, ojos azules como el mar, venía vestido igual que el solo que en azul, saltó para esquivar un carro volador-No hay nada nuevo-dijo en un suspiro agotador

-Butch, Boomer es la primera vez que concuerdo ustedes-dijo con una cara desanimada, un chico de cabellos rojo como la sangre, venía vestido como los anteriores solo que en rojo, dio una voltereta completa en el aire para esquivar a una persona, los tres se separaron un poco, saltaron, cayendo en la parte de adelante de un bus, dieron media voltereta en el aire y aterrizaron para seguir caminando tranquilamente...

-AYUDAAA!-decían los del autobús llorando comicamente

-Escucharon algo-pregunto Boomer inocentemente

-No-fue la respuesta cortante de parte de sus hermanos que se encogieron de hombros

-AHHH!-gritó alguien pero no era de horror ni de miedo, más bien de felicidad-SON LOS RRB!-dijo con los ojos hecho corazones, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y venía corriendo a donde ellos como una loca

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que dijeron al ver a la chica

-Son ustedes verdad-dijo aún más sorprendida, tocando a los Rrb por todos lados, ellos trataron de resistirse pero su Amor! hacia ellos era muy fuerte-KAWAIII! :3 son mucho más Guapos en persona-dijo, ella es de cabello castaño, morena, tiene un mechón de lado izquierdo

-Quien rayos es esta loca-dijo Butch tratando de que no lo tocara más-OYE ME DAÑES MI HERMOSO CABELLO-dijo frustrado

-Y yo que voy a saber-dijo Boomer asustado por esa chica-OYE MI SUÉTER NO-dijo con los ojos aguados

-Ni yo, es una maniática-dijo Brick intentando que no le robara un beso-ALÉJATE DE MI! SOY PROHIBIDO SOY DE B...-pero se cayó la boca, sus hermanos y la chica lo miraron WTF

-Que ibas a decir-dijeron Boomer y Butch con una sonrisa picara

-Yo..nada..jeje-dijo moviendo las manos rápidamente

-Tú...-dijo la chica y los tres la miraron y se asustaron, la chica tenía un aura asesina y miraba al piso no podían ver sus ojos porque los tapaba su mechón

-Nosotros que-dijeron asustados y sin darse cuenta estaban abrazados

La chica no dijo nada, solo dio tres pasos hacia ellos, ellos retrocedieron tres pasos, las chica los miro y en sus ojos había un brillo aterrados-SON MÍOS!-grito y se les tiro encima, por suerte los Rrb la esquivaron a tiempo-NO SE ME VAN A ESCAPAR!-decía persiguiéndolos

-AYÚDENNOS-gritaban y lloraban a la vez...

Mientra a unas cuadras de ese lugar, se encontraban dos chicas, mirando para todos lados, como buscando algo o...alguien...

-La encontraste Cinthy-pregunta angustiada, una chica de cabellos chocolate, ojos de igual color

-No y tu Yussy- pregunta de la misma manera, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates

-Tampoco-dice Yussy muy preocupada, las dos se miran y gritan

-DIANYYYY! DONDE ESTÁS!

Por las calles

-MIS AMORES VENGAN-gritaba Diany, con una soga en la mano y riendo maliciosamente

-¡DE DÓNDE CARAJOS SACA ESO?!-se preguntaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo

-Oigan ¿Saben que tenemos poderes y podemos volar cierto?-dijo Boomer pensativo, Butch y Brick se cayeron para atrás

-NO NOS PODÍA DECIR ANTES-le gritaron, los tres pararon, Diany los miró extraño, prepararon tres esperas cada uno como de unos cuatro metros de ancho y de largo-TOMA ESTO LOCA DE REMATE-dijeron y se las arrojaron, la chica sonrió, hubo mucho humo, después de unos minutos, se pudo ver todo claramente-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los chicos al ver que no le había pasado nada de nada

-MUAJAJAJAJA-se empezó a reír Diany-No hay nada que puedan hacer...nada...-y los persiguió de nuevo, primero atrapo a Boomer

-CHICOS AUXILIO-decía llorando Boomer, mientras Diana lo amarraba de pies a cabeza y con el extremo de una soga a su correa

-Lo Sentimos...GOMENE!-gritaron y sigueron corriendo por sus vidas, mientras dejaban a un Boomer con el corazón partido en mil pedazos

En otro lugar...

-Me rindo-decía Yussy sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de una tienda de televisores

-Hay que seguir buscando debemos meterla de nuevo al manicomio o sino nos van a despedir-decía Cinthy tratando de animarla

-Pero..pero..tu lo has dicho ESTÁ LOCA!-gritó y en ese momento en la tienda de televisores pasó un reportaje que les llamó la atención

**"Nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad donde podemos ver claramente como los Rrb son perseguidos por una chica totalmente loca, que se la pasa gritando que los va a atrapar desafortunadamente a atrapa a nuestro querido Boomer que está llorando y gritando que sus hermanos lo abandonaron, mientras que Brick y Butch se la pasa repitiendo Lo siento, según nuestras fuentes la chica se llama Diany y hace unos minutos se salió del loquero, sus amigas o cuidadoras Yussy y Cinthy se la han pasando preguntando por ella en la ciudad, pues ya saben donde están ahora solo falta que ellas rescaten a los Rrb de esa demente..en otras noticias..." **

Yussy y Cinthy se miraron con una cara de no poder creer lo que acaba de pasar,sin pensarlo ni un minuto salieron en busca de Diany

En otra parte, se podía ver a tres lindas chicas con una aura muy asesina y con los puños apretados, que miraban fijamente la televisión que tenía al frente suyo, salieron con la cabeza agachada aterrorizando a todos que se interponían en su camino...

En las calles de la ciudad...

-CHICOS POR FAVOR!-rogaba Boomer

-LO SENTIMOS!-decían

-YA VERÁN-gritó Diany y en un ágil movimiento atrapó a Butchy lo amarro igual que Boomer-Falta mi presa favorita-dijo sonriendo

-BRICK!-gritaron los dos, llorando

-NO PUEDO-dijo y se cayó a de cara, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y siguió corriendo

Diana se iba a levantar pero dos chicas la agarraron...

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!-dijeron con reproche y casi llorando

-Yussy, Cinthy-dijo sorprendida-Emm...jeje...es que los vi y no me resistí...Lo SIENTO-dijo para abrazarlas

-KAWAII! ESTÁ BOOMER-dijo Yussy y se tiro a abrazarlo

-Nooo...otra loca-dijo Boomer llorando

-AWWW! ES BUTCH-dijo Cinthy y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin respiración

-Quitenmela...me esta asfixiando-dijo resignado

-Chicas basta-dijo Diany y las otras lo soltaron-Falta uno-dijo con una sonrisa, miró a Brick que estaba O.o

-Oh! Oh!-dijo Brick viendo que ahora eran tres y no una, corrió

-ESPERA! AMOR MIÓ-dijeron las tres para agarrarlo

-QUIERO A MI MAMÁ-gritó, empezó a llorar de nuevo- MAMA! MOJO!

En un casa abandonada...

-¿Eh?- dijo Mojo-jojo mirando al cielo-Me pareció oír mi nombre..nahh debe ser mi imaginación- y siguió haciendo su robot

Volviendo a las calles...

-Te atrapamos-decían alegres las tres chicas encima de Brick

-NOOO!-lloraba a mares-Suéltenme-suplicaba

-NUNCA MUAJAJA-se reían como dementes en serie :3,los noquearon, se los llevaron a los tres chicos a una cabaña abandonada los sentaron en una silla, los amarraron para que no se soltaran y por alguna extraña razón no podían salir de eso

-Quienes son ustedes y que quieren de nosotros-dijeron histéricos y enojados

-Pues somos sus más grandes Fans y lo que queremos es a ustedes- dijeron acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, ya estaban a unos centímetros cuando...

-NI SE ATREVAN A TOCARLOS-gritaron tres chicas a la cabaña destrozándola todas y mandándola a volar por los cielos, haciendo que los cabellos de todos les taparan las vistas y quedando con los ojos en blanco-ELLOS SON NUESTROS! OYERON NUESTROS-decían las tres chicas abrazando fuertemente a los Rrb

Yussy,Diany y Cinthy salieron volando por los aires diciendo: VOLVEREMOS POR USTEDES CHICOS! y recibiendo un: NI SE LES OCURRA!-por parte de las chicas y así las tres chicas _"Fanáticas de los Rrb"_ llegan a parar inesperadamente al loquero...

_**" Y todo sigue bajo control gracias a LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS"**_

_**CONSTE SON DE NOSOTRAS**_-dicen las ppg sonrojadas y los Rrb se sonrojan

**"FIN"**

* * *

**Bloss: Espero que le haya gustado y a ti también estrellita97 **

**Dickory5: Dejen sus comentarios que son importantes ^^**

**B/D: NOS VEMOS! ^^ **


End file.
